Hell Hound's pup
by Kindred01
Summary: One Shot...It was Parrish that Killed Donavon in the library, he killed him for Stiles because Stiles was his to protect.
1. Chapter 1

_(One shot, I might make it longer in the future.)_

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Scott yelled at Stiles, the teen looked back at him and his hands twisted as he held the spanner that the wolf threw back at him. Stiles looked back up and saw Theo standing not far from him

"No I didn't Parrish did." Stiles told him blankly and Scott flinched as he turned to look at Theo who looked wide eyes at Stiles confession "Parrish killed him because Donavon was…" He couldn't finish his words he couldn't speak as his throat become dried. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he stood facing Scott and felt anger bubble up inside of him as he turned around and walk back to his jeep.

"Stiles wait…Stiles Theo told me you killed him but the teen didn't listen as he got into his jeep and drove off.

He drove until his jeep broke down and then he broke down and cried in his seat, there was a knock on his window that made him up as he looked to see Parrish standing there. Which made Stiles frown as he thought the deputy had locked himself up. The dark haired man walked around the outside of the jeep and open the door before climbing inside and sitting down. "Your naked." Stiles sniffed as he wiped his eyes

"Yeah I had another body to deal with." He told him,

"Spare clothes in the back." Teen whispered as he looked down into his lap. Parrish looked at him and reached out and hooked his fingers under his chin and turned Stiles head

"What happen my pup?" He whispered as he leaned in

"S…Scott thinks I killed Donavon he yelled and said something he won't be able to take back." Stiles sobbed as he dropped his face onto Parrish naked shoulder.

"What did you tell them?" He asked

"I'm sorry it just came out. I said you killed him." He told him as he leaned back and sniffed. Jorden used his thumb to wipe the tears off his face

"Shhh pup its okay it bound to come out sooner or letter." He smiled softly as he kissed his cheek "And if Scott can't see the woods for the lying trees then it's his lost. You don't need him Stiles I told you have me you and your father, I can protect you both."

His voice was soft and lulling him closer to the Hell Hound his voice was made everything feel alright. Like it did the night Donavon attacked him Parrish pulled the Wendigo off Stiles who not only had his teeth into the teen but his dick in him to. The Hell House broke very bone in Donavon's body before killing him before he knelt by Stiles who was wreck and was throwing up as the Deputy knelt by him and placed a hand on his shoulder and watched the teen flinched at his touch but was to hurt to pull away "Shhh pup I've got you." He whispered as he let fire spread from his hand and over Stiles body warming him and taking away the pain "I will protect you now." Parrish whispered as Stiles looked up at him with dad filled eyes.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts and looked back at the man and smiled weakly "Leave the jeep here I will get someone to take it away and have it looked at while I take you home." He told him

"Whose home mine or yours." Stiles asked, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks as he leaned back and pulled out a bag of clothes for Jorden "Here." He whispered

"I should take you to your home and have a word with John." He smiled as he open the bag and started to put on his shirt.

"Dad is having trouble handling this, he still wants to police it all but he can't." Jorden pulled his trousers on as he jumped out the jeep

"John will come around pup." He told him as Stiles walked over to him, the rain and lighten up a bit as Jorden took Stiles into his arms and held him close as he kissed his forehead, Stiles sighed and nuzzled into the man's chest as he felt warm arms warped around him holding him close making him feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Week later…

Stiles had gone to the vets, he need to speak to the man about what will happen to him as he choose to mate with Jorden and about the baby. He had manged to avoid Scott for the last week but the rest of the pack he spoke to. They came to him needing comfort and shockingly looking to Stiles for help as Scott become so distant towards anyone with a secret.

He sat here looking up at the vet his shirt was fold neatly next to him as the man looked at his stomach "Well it is early days Stiles."

"I know. I just wanted to know when I should start experience…"

"It depends on your body and I've never seen a hell hound before letting alone someone being pregnant by one." He smiled "He is pretty sure you are?" He asked

"Oh yeah he is sure." Stiles said as he looked back down at his hands "He is so sure of everything." Stiles whispered. Pulling his gloves off Deaton looked at the sad looking teen

"How long have you know about Parrish?" He asked as he handed a small pot of pills to him. Stiles looked down at the small bottle. He looked at the home made label and looked up at the vet shaking the bottle "Tablets for supernatural pregnancies. It can be a drain on any one."

"I knew since Mexico, he told me what he was."

"But he played dumb?" Stiles looked back up at him

"Had to, known as a hell hound is not a good thing. They have a job to do and if you stand in their way… I had to keep it a secret until he was ready." Stiles said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on.

Deaton nodded and leaned back as he watched the scar on the boy's shoulder being covered by his shirt "Tell me what happen." He asked Stiles. The teen froze and looked out in front of him he wasn't looking at anything he was just staring "Donavon cornered me in the library, I had bites all over me and cuts. He had me pinned down when Alpha…Jorden came in and broke every bone in his body before killing him." Stiles wiped away his tears before looking back at Deaton "He used his fire to heal me and then he bite me…at the time I didn't argue with him I didn't fight Jorden. After that I don't remember."

"You and your father both have the same mark but you are not hell hounds. I know only hell hounds are born." He asked. The teen smiled and chuckled as he rubbed the smirk on his neck

"No we will never be Hell hounds but we are his betas and ummm but we can defend I ourselves better." Stiles held out his hand and showed Deaton a small blob of fire sit in the palm of his hand. "It's liked liquid fire always rippling and it beautiful." He smiled softly at it.

He left Deaton's and walked to his lips when he spotted Theo cornered. The marked teen sighed tiredly as he watched Theo walk up to him with a face like thunder. He pushed Stiles against of his jeep and he shook Stiles slightly. The looked at him as the hybrid slammed both his hands either side of Stiles head. "THE BLOODY HELL HOUND KILLED HIM!" He snarled at other teen. The brown eyed teen looked at him blankly as Theo snared leaning in to close to him.

"Yes." Stiles said as the wold search the warm brown eyes

"Why did you tell me you killed him?" Theo snarled as he pressed himself against Stiles frame.

The other teen frowned at the taller teen and turned his face away from him as he felt Theo's nose on his neck breathing in his scent "Your scent changed?" He mumbled as his hand moved to Stiles' hips "Why has it changed?" the wolf growled as he grabbed Stiles chin with force and made him look back at him

"Why don't you asked him?" Stiles told him, Theo turned to see Parrish standing not far from them. His eyes a blazed as he looked at the hybrid as he pinned Stiles to the jeep. Theo turned back and looked at Stiles who eyes now had a golden ring around his iris.

Parish growled as he grabbed Theo around the back of his neck and pulled him off his mate before he looked at Stiles "Are you alright?" He asked as the marked teen nodded

"Y…Yeah I'm good." He said softly as he watched Theo thrash about

"He's mine! Mine not Donavon's not Scott's and not YOURS!" Theo spat as his claws scratched at Parrish's hands and arms. Stiles tilted his head as he walked up to the wolf

"I don't belong to you Theo. Jordon is my Alpha and my mate. He save me that night not you." Stiles told him

"Go home pup." Jorden whispered softly as he kissed Stile softly "I will deal with this alpha wannabe."

"Yes Alpha." Stiles smirked to see Theo snarl at Parrish as Stiles slipped into his jeep.

He returned home feeling tried as he walked into the kitchen after kicking his shoes off. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and looked at the tablets and the list of things recommends "Well he can forget that." He mumbled as he taped it to the fridge. As he down one table with his hot chocolate. He looked up and saw Malia standing there looking like she been crying "Come here." He whispered, she ran towards him and warped herself around Stiles and cried on Stiles shoulders.

"Please let me stay." She sobbed

"You're shaking what? Happen?" She asked her as he cried harder "Malia?" He asked her as he rubbed her back

"I'm scared."

"What about?"

"Losing my only friend." She said looking at him "I…I know you and Parrish are mates but…but please don't…"

"Malia I will never leave you. And I'm not your only friend just at the moment we are all confused and scared. Our alpha had gone loopy and we need stability." He smiled at her as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I want to be part of Parrish's pack."


	3. Chapter 3

Thoe wanted answers and he wanted Stiles, he didn't like the fact that Jorden fucking hell hound Parrish fucked his bitch. Parrish let him go after a beating but that didn't mean he won't stop going after Stiles that was the whole point of him coming back here. Start a pack destroy Scott trust in his pack and the other way around and take Stiles as his mate.

He took to messing with Scott's head still making out that Jorden was the bag guy and he is messing with pack. It easy to mess with Scott because he simply wants to believe in Theo. He spotted Stiles in school with Malia warped around his arm and Lydia looking fearful as they walk to their lockers. Stay where he stood he listen to what they were saying "I have seen him two week, Liam is doing his head in because of what happen and is blaming Scott. Lydia said as she leaned the other lockers "I'm scarred things are just getting worst." She whispered

"As long as Scott listens to Theo things will. But those Dread Doctors have stopped kidnapping people." Stiles said he put his hand out to steady himself

"Are you okay?" Malia asked him

"Yes." Stiles said rubbing his eyes, he looked up at the two worried eyed girls "I'm fine it's normal." He said as he pulled books out of his locker "I will call around his house on my way home see if I can speak to him. If he see me."

"He still not talking to you?" Lydia asked

"Yes." He mumbled as he closed the locker. Theo smiled at the chance he has been waiting for Stiles will be a lone as he drives up to Scott and if he got there before Stiles did he would have his moment to settle who Stiles should be with.

Stiles drove up to Scott home and sat there rubbing his stomach feeling a slightly dizzy feeling. He sat there trying to get his thought together and to stop the world from spinning around. He closed his eyes for a moment waiting for the spinning feeling to end before he open his eyes again seeing the world was back to the way it was. He sighed as he turned to get out the car his hand still rubbing his stomach as if he was trying to settle it before he walks up the path towards the door. Standing there he rang the doorbell as he wiped his hand on his shirt because they being clammy.

He stood there for what felt like forever as he waited for someone to answer the door, he knew Mellissa was at work so Scott should be home as Deaton was alone today. He looked down at Scott's number on his phone and swiped it cross so it started to ring him. Putting the phone to his ear he stood there looking up at the house until he got 'Hi this is Scott I can't make it to the phone right now please leave a message.' Stiles sighed as he rubbed his eyes "Scott…listen man we need to talk. You pack needs you things have happen and you're missing it. I don't know how much more I can do for you as I…as I am…Look just call me please." He said as he put his phone away and started to head to his car.

From the window Scott looked out to see Stiles on the phone and that is when he notices the voice message on his phone. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he looked at the teen that started too stood there for a little while longer. He listen to the voice message as he looked at Theo who stood behind him "See something is wrong with him. We need to show him who side he's one." Theo said, Scott nodded to him and the other teen left and with a grin on his lips.

Stiles sighed as he got to his car before he heard the front door open, he turned and looked and saw Theo walking out with a dark grin. The teen stood still as he watched him walk up to him "Well aren't you in for a shock." Theo grinned as he grabbed Stiles around his neck and spun him around forcing him to look up at the window where Scott stood watching "He thinks Parrish corrupted you." He hissed the teen's ear

"Scott!" Stiles called out as he started to struggle against Theo's hold

"He won't help you Stiles, he sent me down here to fix you, to save you from Parrish." He smiled into Stiles cheek before he forced him to kiss him making the teen scream and pushed his hand into Theo's chest seeing a jolt of heat though his body that made him let go of Stiles.

The teen flicked out his hand sending another fire ball into the direction of Theo sending him to the ground as he felt his skin was on fire. Stiles stood back and looked at Theo as he cried out as he tried to pat down the fire on his chest and his crotch as Scott just looked on. The scared teen turned and got into his jeep before speeding off. Tears were running down his face as he tried to get away from Scott's house. He didn't know where he was going he didn't care either he just kept driving trying to stop himself from crashing the car.

He was stopped by a patrol car and Stiles sat there shivering as he waited to see who it is that stopped him. He rolled down the window and looked up to see Parrish looking down at him "Pup what…What happen?" He asked seeing the distraught look on his mate's face. Stiles open the door and flung himself at Jorden and cried into his chest "Stiles?" He asked as he smelt Theo all over him again.

"I…I went to speak to Scott and… and… T-Theo…" Jorden couldn't get any more out of him before Stiles passed out in his arms.

3 months later…

Scott walked up to Stiles house, and banged on the door the rain was lashing down around him as he stood there looking up at the house that had no one light on. Scott didn't caring what time it was and he sure as hell didn't care about the neighbours "STILES!" Scott yelled at the top of his voice "STILES OPEN THE DOOR, I KNOW YOUR IN!" He screamed. One by one the lights lit up until the front door was bathed in light.

Scott was jumpy as he waited for the door open as he saw a figure walk up to the door. The door open and he was about ready to bound into the house when he saw Parrish standing there in nothing but PJ bottoms and looking pissed off "Is there a reason why you screaming at my mate's house in the early hours of the morning!" He growled

"I need to see Stiles, please I need to speak to him!" Scott yelled as he tried to see in to the house

"Stiles is in bed and its 1am!" Parrish yelled as he watched the young alpha stand there almost ready to push passed him

"Parrish get out of my way I need to see him."

"Jorden let him in." Came the voice. The hell hound turned to see his mate standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It's raining." Stiles smiled weakly.

The young alpha pushed his away into house and walked up to Stiles who backed up a little as the eyed the alpha as he looked at him "Where have you been!" He snarled at him

"Where have I been?" Stiles asked looking at him oddly he could see the bump under the large shirt he was wearing "Scott no one could get a hold of you for 3 months. You weren't answering texts and you weren't taking phone calls! Lydia has been attacked and no one could find you Theo had ran amuck on this town you abandon us." Stiles told him as he watched the wolf look him up and down

"I didn't abandon any one!" He yelled back at Stiles as his hand gripped the banister "What about you?" Stiles could hear the wood on the banister cracking under the pressure of Scott's hands

"Me?" Stiles asked "Scott you called me a killer and threw a spanner at me. You hurt me more than you will ever know."

"I need to get rid of Theo!" He said his voice was urgent and desperate as he moved closer to Stiles "I need my pack."

"Theo?" Stiles said as he looked at Parrish who shrugged at Stiles

"YES…YES THEO HE IS A HYBRID AND WORKING WITH THE DREAD DOCTORS! Come on Stiles!" Scott snarled at him, making the teen jump a little as he placed is hand on his small bump

"I know who he is Scott, but Theo is dead. Has been for three months Jorden and my father killed him."

Scott shook his head as he looked around at the two, he was confused it couldn't have been three months. He looked at Stiles and saw him standing there with a bump and then he could smell it Stiles was pregnant and it made him freeze as he started to hyperventilate "Scott." Stiles called out to him "Scott breath!" He yelled out as he looked at him mate "Jorden call Mellissa!" Stiles said as he comes up to Scott as he falls back against the wall, his hands clawing at Stiles shirt making him wince "Breath Scott." He said as he cupped the teen's cheeks making him look at Stiles.

"NOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as he pushed Stiles off him.

Stiles gasped as he fell onto his side as Scott started to panic even more Jorden came back into the hall away and saw Stiles laying on his side his arms around his bump as he watched Scott start to convulse on floor. The hell hound went to his mate and helped him up as Stiles started to go to Scott but was stopped by his mate and pulled back

"Called Deaton." Jorden said as he looked worriedly at him before as he went for the phone as he went to stop Scott from hurting himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Deaton turned up quickly along with Mellissa, Scott was on one sofa while Stiles was on the other looking pale and sick while Parrish was standing there looking worried, confused and angry. Deaton went to move to Stiles but the teen shook his head "No see Scott first."

"Stiles!" Both Jorden and Deaton said

"I…I'm okay." Stiles said as he curled up on the sofa, Jorden moved to the sofa and picked up his mate and held as he sat down on the sofa.

Mellissa looked at Stiles and frowned not understanding what is going on until she see Jorden places a hand on Stiles' bump as he whispered soft words in the teen ear. Deaton moved to look at Scott and check him out frowning at the clammy skin and pale lips "What happen?" Mellissa asked as he looked at Stiles and Parrish, the teen was resting head on Jorden's shoulder as the hell hound used his body heat to keep Stiles warm

"He turned up 30 minutes ago banging on the door standing in the pouring rain. I ran down the stairs to tell him to leave because I know that Stiles would be up a few hours any way with morning sickness so I wanted him to have as much time a sleep. Scott demanded to see Stiles and he agreed to see him he started talking about killing Theo that he was the one who broke the pack. Stiles told him that John and I killed Theo three months ago and then he flipped." Jorden said as he rubbed Stiles back "He started to have a panic attack and when Stiles tried to help him he pushed him away." He told them. Mellissa looked back at Scott and then at Deaton.

Standing up Deaton rubbed the back of head "This is because his wolf thinks his pack is gone." Stiles frowned and looked at the vet

"Derek lost his pack… twice." Stiles said his voice was rough

"Yes but he still had Cora and Peter and born wolves are different." Deaton told him "True Alpha's are different. Theo wanted to destroy him and taking his pack away would do that."

"He didn't stop him." Stiles said dully

"What does that mean?" Mellissa asked, she didn't sound angry but she was confused

"Scott trusted Theo. I wanted him to weary after everything that happen to us but he didn't want to listen Theo was helpful he was nice. He said the right words did the right things but he was evil. He wanted us to distrust Scott by making Scott seem unstable. He scared Lydia when went to that kid's head to get information, he called me a murder and threw a spanner at me that could have killed me. Liam doesn't believes he can't keep his word." He said to them. Jorden let out a huff and Stiles looked at him

"Tell them." He said to Stiles, the teen looked down into his lap

"And the reason why my dad and my mate killed Theo when they did was because he told Scott that Jorden was stealing his pack and that the only way to fix that was to hurt us. Mainly me. I went speak to Scott after no one heard from him in weeks. I got to his house rang the doorbell after a couple of minutes of nothing I called him and left a message…" He stopped to think about his next words "I went back to my jeep when I heard the front door open and turned thinking it was Scott and it was Tho. He…He… said that Scott sent him down to fix me." He stopped there before jumping up and running out the room.

Mellissa looked in shock as Stiles ran out and up the stairs "He's going to throw up." Jorden said as he stood up

"I will see to him, make sure the pup is okay." Deaton said, as he walked out the room, Mellissa looked down at the floor as she sat on the sofa holding Scott's hand

"Scott hasn't been well, I didn't know… I…"

"I'm not blaming all this on Scott, but I'm not going to let go of my mate I'm Stiles Alpha, if Stiles takes Scott back as a friend or even pack mate then that is fine by me however I will be very protective of my mate and pups." The dark haired woman froze before wiping his eyes of burning tears

"Y…You keep saying pups you and Alan why?"

"Stiles is carrying my pups. Hell hounds are not made thought bites." He tells her just as Stiles walks backing in to the room look pale still.


End file.
